User talk:Freekingamer
Hello Fob Fan 2013 (talk) 08:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey I need to talk to you for a Min ...http://communitycentral.wikia.com/wiki. Go on chat please Be the god father :D Yeah like what I said.-- ''Deleterious''User talk:Ðeleterious 11:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) HI. -- [[User:Ðeleterious|''You should protect me..]]User talk:Ðeleterious 04:40, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi ^3^ I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not coming back on the chat. I had a singing lesson then a meeting for this personal thing. I'm so sorry! I really loved the talk though, so thank-you! ~hugs tightly~ Sorry again~ ^3^ SmilingKitty ♥ 09:48, June 11, 2014 (UTC) The Legend of Kuchisake-Onna The legend of Kuchisake-Onna The Legend of kuchisake Onna is that one day the woman who later named the slitmouth woman stole the love of another woman, and because of this the jealous woman slit Kuchisake Onnas mouth hence her name. After she woke up she looked in the mirror and saw the scar and went mad and became jealous of anyone beautiful and later died of blood loss, she was jealous all who were beautiful and wanted to make anyone beautiful become like her. As a spirit Kuchisake Onna would possess one mortal woman and slip a surgical mask on over her mouth so that no one would think it’s her, they would think she was a normal woman who caught ill which is something people in japan do during flu season. If she caught you she will ask you a simple question “Am I Beautiful?” if you said yes then she would carve your face like hers and you would die of Blood loss, if you said no then she would kill you with the scissors she carries in hand. Kuchisake Onna has been reported to be a tall Japanese 20 something year old woman wearing a surgical mask over her mouth and wearing a really long light brown jacket, along with a light brown or green long skirt that goes to her ankles and heels she is also noted to carry scissors in her hand and her eyes are greyish white. Kuchisake Onna has been known to only appear in Japan and her victims have been noted as kids and teenagers. There is a way to get away from her, 1st way is to throw fruit or candy at her it will confuse her long enough for you to run away, 2nd is to say “your average” if she ask you her question, it confuses her long enough to get away also, The 3rd way is to tell her that you’re going on your way to a wedding she’ll bow and leave you to go on your way. If your reading this and think it’s just an urban legend then thank you please just forget her don’t even mention her name because saying a spirit or a demons name out loud pretty much is like opening the door for them to come into our realm. --for Chris, from Lumina. ???? I'm not a sock, you fucking imbecile. This is the first time I've been to this wiki. Unban me. Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ 22:06, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Request for Presence Hello, Delete. If you are capable, we would like to speak with you regarding a vote when you have time. If you could, please either meet us on chat, or contact Jj to have her explain. Thank you. Fobarimperius (talk) 02:01, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I believe, Ms. Fobar ma'am, that you are putting this massage on the wrong talk page. [[User:Freekingamer|'Freekingamer']] 02:24, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey Was talking to Org recently and decided to reconnect with a few old friends from my time on various wiki's. How have you been? Fobarimperius (talk) 03:58, September 6, 2016 (UTC) I have been alright, can't complain. How about yourself, Fobar? [[User:Freekingamer|'Freekingamer']] 23:04, September 6, 2016 (UTC) I've actually been pretty fantastic. I still admin on SMW, and also run a few things such as a YouTube channel and a small yugioh group irl Fobarimperius (talk) 01:55, September 8, 2016 (UTC) That sounds awesome. I am glad you are having fun. Remind me what is SMW and what is your youtube channel? [[User:Freekingamer|'Freekingamer']] 02:35, September 8, 2016 (UTC) SMW is http://theslenderman.wikia.com, and my YouTube channel is Fobarimperius (talk) 14:48, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Ah I see, well I hope your youtube channel gets all the watches that makes it a big time player in the youtube world. [[User:Freekingamer|'Freekingamer']] 01:40, September 9, 2016 (UTC) We'll, see, I mostly due it for fun, but I appreciate your faith in my channel. So, what have you been up to? I know you said not much, but anything specific? Fobarimperius (talk) 02:59, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Well it is good to have something you like to do for fun. Me? I am mostly trying to adult and starting paper work to join the Air Force. So nothing much really. [[User:Freekingamer|'Freekingamer''']] 02:44, September 10, 2016 (UTC)